Sweet Revenge, Dark Love
by poeta da vida
Summary: Sasuke left the Village of Sound, and entered a new more dangerous village. His main goal there is to find the strength to finally defeat his brother. He didn't expect to fall in love, especially with the one person who doesn't want him to kill his brothe
1. Prequel

**A/N:** This is my story hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a little slow.

8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i

It was cold. The room had a strong smell of mildew and blood. In the distance, there was someone screaming in pain. Was he being torture? Would his fate be the same as that man's? It probably would be. No one defines _him_ without being punished.

He was lost in his own thoughts as his mind played the scenery over and over in his mind like a broken record.

_He entered the room. _His _room was always so cold. _

"_Ah! I have been expecting you. How is my dream container?" _He _asked in his bloodcurdling voice. _His_ eyes narrowed as his "dream container" entered the room._

"_You lied to me," he said angry and coldly to his master._

"_Ah! You shouldn't say things like that, they hurt my feelings you know."_

"_Bullshit. You and I both know that you have no feelings. You are a double crossing slimy, disgusting snake and-"_

_Before he knew it, he was on the ground. For the first time, he didn't see his attack coming. He tasted blood on his lips. He felt _his _presence, he was standing over him, watching him with those vicious eyes of his._

"_Now, now. You know I don't like people talking to me like that; I punish the ones who dares to believe they are stronger than me; even if that person is you."_

"_I got my punishment. I had to spend three years with you. I am going to leave this hell hole."_

_He felt a sharp pain on his right side. _He_ had kicked him. He kicked him in his wound. _

"_I will not be talked to like that. I will have your body and then you will have no say in anything. Get this insolent fool of my sight."_

His _guards had come in the room, about to remove him. He tried to fight back, but the pain was greater than his might, so he let his guard down and they made their move. They injected him with the serum that cancels the flow of chakra through out the body. Then someone hit him on the back of the head. When he awoke, he was in here. In the place he had put several men to their ending fate. _

_Now it's my turn. Karma is a bitch, that's a fact,_ he thought. How he hated karma. _She_ seems to always be there when he did something against her wishes, getting _her _sweet revenge on him. You would think with the experiences of vengeance around him, he would have gotten his own, but that bastard was still alive, mocking him, laughing at the fool his little brother had become.

But now he was going to die. He would never see that fucker die. All hope was lost.

"NO!" he said out loud. "I am not going to die here, not like this. Not till I get my revenge."

Of course, his revenge. He swore on his parents grave, in the name of his blood line that he would kill and watch the one who ended their reign die. This wasn't going to stop him, this was just another obstacle he had to go through to reach his goal.

He finally opened his eyes, noticing his surrounding. A faint light came through the cracks on the door. His arms were chained up to the wall. _Think. There is a way out of here, now think._

Then he remembered. The chains allow movement throughout the cell, but they would retract to their original state if the prisoner tried to escape. He got up, his right leg was stiff. He stomped his foot a couple of times to wake it up. Once he felt the blood re-circulating through it, he began to walk towards the door. The farther he moved from the wall, the harder it was to get to the door.

Finally, he was steps away from the door. He reached out his hand in order to touch the door, but the chain had locked itself. _Come on, come on,_ he encouraged himself mentally as he tried to grab the doorknob. At last, he reached the door handle. He grabbed and like he predicted the chain retracted, bring him and the door with him back to the wall. Seals help keep things in, but they don't work when the door is pulled inside the room. The seal that was on the door was rip in half.

Now that the door was out and broken, he reached for the metal pole that use to hold the door in place and broke it off from the wooden part of the door. He slid it in through one of the holes on the chain, breaking the chain and freeing his hands.

_Now, to escape this hell hole unnoticed,_ he thought. The easy part was done with, now he had to get pass guards and ninja, and probably _him_ as well. His chakra level was very low, it was just recovering from the serum.

He popped his head out of the cell, to see his surroundings. No guards, yet. He ran to the other side, staying close to the wall. In case someone did enter the room, they would not be able to see him through the darkness.

He reached the hallway. It seems like there was no one left in the building. Where was everyone? The silence and emptiness made things a little suspicious.

_They know I have escaped. _The idea came to his mind. What else would explain the total emptiness and dark silence? They were setting a trap for him. _He_ was ready to take his body.

_Knowing _him_, the trap is out front, ending my escape and ruining my hopes._ _Then I must leave through one of the secret passage ways. It will be dangerous, but at least is better than entering a dead-man's trap._ Finishing his thoughts, he ran to another hallway, then another, then another, until, finally he was at a dead end.

He knew this passage well. He pulled the light torch down and a section of the floor turned to stairs. He ran down the stairs. Once he reach the bottom of the stairs, he was ready to fight, he knew two guards where down there.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he heard a man say. He didn't respond, he knew he would have to kill these two in order to escape.

As he entered the light of their torch, he heard one of them say "oh, sir, it's you. Please forgive us, we didn't know."

Taken by surprise by their response, he figured that _he_ didn't bother to tell these two about his betrayal.

"It's alright, excuse me, I have to go through," he told them.

"Of course, sir," they said in unison as they stepped out of the superior ninja's way. He made his away through the guards, leaving casually, so they would not notice anything suspicious. When they were out of sight, he began to run again. He had memorized where all the deadly traps where, so he dodge them easily, without setting one.

He saw the light of the moon just ahead. As soon as he reached the opening of the cave, he made sure there was no one to see him. When he saw that the he was good to leave that hell hole, he ran out of the cave towards the forest.

Back at the lair, the news reached _him_ that he had escaped undetected and two guards could have stopped him and didn't. He was outraged. He demanded that those guards were tortured to death and that a squad go and find his "dream container."

"FUCK!" he shouted as he killed the messenger of bad news.

8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i

Please send me your reviews, thank you


	2. 1 Staying Alive

Chapter 1: Staying Alive

It didn't take him by surprise that his former master would be sent out troops to find him. That bastard depended on him for _his _survival. He wondered if he already went into a different body. Probably, he didn't have time, he would die if he stayed in that body any longer.

He decided he needed to go somewhere where the greedy bastard wouldn't find him. Konoha wasn't an option. He left that place, and he had no intension on going back. He didn't want to answer all the questions and get interrogated, while his former teammates would praise his returning, never leaving him alone.

_I need to go somewhere no one would bother to find me, where they wouldn't dare to enter,_ he thought to himself as he ran through, keeping his chakra level low so the squad would not detect him. He needed to gain full strength in order to fight them, and he was nowhere near full strength.

As he was dodge tree branches, he was also thinking of where he would go. The Country of Wind? No. He might encounter Gaara of the Desert there. The one and only place he could go where neither Konoha nor the Sound ninjas would ever go is to Tote Senke.

Not exactly the brightest idea ever. Tote Senke was famous for its rude, merciless, cannibals inhabitants. If you entered there, there was a 10 percent survival rate for you. Once you enter, you are doom. Men would rape other men. Human sacrifices would happen out in the open. Sinful deeds happened regularly. Last time he was there, he felt fear enter his body. But it was the only place _he _wouldn't go, he said it himself he feared that piece of hell.

If he kept up in this speed, he should reach Tote Senke in five hours tops. But that's only if that squad didn't reach him first. He sensed that they were getting closer, but the distance between them should buy him some time to reach Tote Senke. He sped up in order to get more distance between them. He had to reach Tote Senke before they reached him.

_Faster. Faster you fool. Do you want them to reach you?_ He was arguing with himself. He didn't want to be captured. He would be tortured for the next three years, until that heartless snake steals his body and relieves him from the pain.

He tried to go faster, but the wound on his side started to hurt. _No, not now._ He began to feel himself slowing down. _No, I will not get caught, I will not give up._ He began to go faster once more, ignoring the pain that could cause him his life.

He noticed that the squad two had caught up speed. _Damn, I can not let them caught me._ He was almost there. A few more miles and he would be able to see the "Gates of Hell." The smell of blood reached his nose. It was faint, but it was a sign that he was almost to his destination. He just needed to go a little farther and soon he will be free.

The trees stopped. There was no life here, only black ground with bones everywhere. They were human bones, animal bones, even some demon bones. He truly was entering hell. Was he ready to sell his soul to the followers of the devil? He sold his soul to the devil himself, and look where he was. The followers of the devil couldn't be anywhere near as disgusting as the devil himself.

The smell of blood grew stronger. He could see the Gates of Hell already. He ran as fast as he could towards them, knowing as soon as he passes through them, he will no longer exit them. Almost there.

Then his leg gave out. He looks at the sharp pain on the back of his thighs. It's a kunai. The squad had reached him.

"Stop! Don't enter that place," he heard them screaming. Now he had two pains to deal with. He got up and put most of his weight on his left leg and began limping to the gates. He was going to enter that place they liking it or not.

"NO! SASUKE STOP! YOU WILL GET KILLED IN THERE!" He heard them shouting like they actually cared about his well being.

He was a few feet away from the gates. They threw more and more kunai to stop him. One got him in the arm, another on the upper back, one even on him butt. _These are just more obstacles that you must face, you can make it_, he encouraged himself mentally.

Limping towards the gate, he finally reached it and entered the village of no return. But he didn't stop. He kept going, he needed to get to the heart of the village to guarantee his survival. Just as he thought, the squad wouldn't dare to enter the village, they are too scared by what could happen to them. He sensed their chakra becoming more faint; they must be returning to the lair.

He could relax now. He kept walking, he wanted to see if the rumors of this place were true. He removed the kunai from his ass first, then the one in his arm, then leg, then back. He didn't care that he was losing some blood, it was the cost of his freedom.

He finally reached the heart of the village. The sight was sickening. The more he walked the more gruesome the scenery became. People were having sex in public, a woman was giving a man a blow job, a man was giving a man a blow job, two people were eating what was left of what seemed to be a human, in the distance there was a man naked tied to a poll, his eyes were bleeding.

He wanted to puke, but he knew if he did that it would be a dead give away that he didn't belong. He was tired so he sat on a stool, hoping that where he sat they would sell some food.

"What the fuck do you want?" the man behind the counter asked him.

"Um… water," he replied a little frighten.

The man just gave him a look of "you got to be kidding me."

"Give the boy some vodka," a voice said. It sounded sweet and frightening at the same time. He turned around to see a girl about his age. She had red hair, but the ends were black. Her hair came down to her shoulders. She was wearing tube top with a zipper on the front, very short shorts, black boots that came up to her knees, and black fish nets as gloves. Only the fingers were cut off and it came as high as he elbows.

"Didn't you hear me shitface, some vodka now," she said only more angrier.

"You are not old enough to drink," the bartender replied.

"Ya, too bad that doesn't stop me." With that said, the bartender laugh, brought out a bottle of Skyy Vodka and two shot cups.

She put a little of the strong drink on both cups and gave one to him.

"Here drink this," she said handing one cup to him.

"I'm not old enough to drink," he replied but took the cup anyway.

"Ya, but if you don't drink this it will be obvious that you are not one of us, not saying that it isn't already obvious."

He drank all at once and felt a burning sensation down his throat. It was so strong that he began to cough.

"Good isn't it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure," he said forcefully as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hey Mac, I'm taking this, add it to my tab," she said grabbing the bottle and giving the man a wink. "Let's go Tinkerbelle."

She grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him to some unknown place. The alcohol was taking its affect on his body and he couldn't focus.

"Where are we going?" he managed to say with a little slur.

"My place. You stand out like a flower in a room full of knives. Plus, the cannibals see your wounds and they will be all over you like ants."

They finally reached her place. Upon entering, she pushed him on to the couch and began taking his pants and shirt off.

"Hey, hey stop that," he said, once again with a little slur.

"I'm not going to rape you, you dildo. I'm going to treat your injuries that's all." With that said, she was able to get his clothes off.

"Ok, this is going to sting, a lot, enjoy," she said in a "matter-of-fact" tone. She poured some alcohol on the wound on his arm and he screamed in pain.

"Don't be such a pussy. It didn't hurt that bad," she said annoyed.

Once she cleaned the wound in his arm, she banged in up and moved to the wound on his right side, then the one on his back, and finally the one on his ass, which she was not pleased on doing.

When his wounds were all cleaned, she left the room for a brief moment and came back with a cup in her hands.

"Here, drink this," she said handing him the cup.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Water. I'm going to find you some clothes to wear, cause you can't wear that." She was gone again.

He sat the cup on the table and waited for her. Was she really helping him, or did she want something in return? She came back in the room and threw some clothes at him.

"Put those on. They might be a little uncomfortable at first, but at least no one will attack you for no reason," she said staring at him, waiting for him to put the clothes on.

"Um…do you mind turning around?" he asked embarrassed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen already."

He got up and began putting the clothes on. She was right, they were uncomfortable. The pants were so tight that he couldn't were his boxers, the shirt was a black, leather tank top with a zipper on the front.

"Are these even guy clothes?" he asked wondering.

"In matter of fact they are, here women don't wear pants. Believe me, guys wear those kind of things here."

He was still a little surprised that she was helping him. The rumors had said that once you entered the city, you were on your own. Survival of the fittest.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked soundly colder than he wanted to.

"Because dip-shit, if one someone finds you and knows that you are knew, they are going to torture you," she answered angrily.

"Whatever they do to me won't be as bad as what _he _would do to me?"

"Well, you haven't heard what we do to new comers who think they belong here with us. If you were caught, the rapists would rape you. They would shove their cock up your ass and down your throat. Then the 'vampires,' as we like to call them, would cut your veins and drain your blood. Once they're done, the superstitious people would tie you to the poll, cut off your cock and pull out your eyes and leave you as a sacrifice. As you are there naked and bloody, the cannibals will come and eat whatever is left of your carcass. In my opinion, there is nothing worse than that, so where ever you came from, you were probably better off."

She turned around and went into the kitchen again, he was horrified. Would they actually do that to him? Was he really better off here? He walked over to the kitchen to talk to the girl some more. He needed to know as much information as he possibly could about this place if he wanted to survive.

"So, you saved me because you hate to see people being tortured?" It wasn't a statement, it was a question. He just wanted to know what he was up against.

"Fuck no! I really don't give a damn what happens to those people. Hey, if I wanted to, I'll get in the action too, just for the fun of it," she said with a smirk on her face. She wasn't being sarcastic, she was dead serious.

"Then why did you bother to save me?" he wondered.

"You're cute."

"What?"

"You are cute," she said slower. "No point on damaging that bod of yours."

So, more people after his body. Will he actually be safe here? He began to look around the kitchen. There were sake bottles, beer cans, strong liquor bottles; it seems this girl liked to drink, she might not be his age after all. The sink was stacked with dirty dishes. The refrigerator door was opened and he noticed there wasn't a lot of food in there.

"What group do you belong to?" he asked her.

"What?"

"When you were telling me about the people here and what they do to the unwelcome, you said there are rapists, 'vampires', superstitious, and cannibals. Which one do you belong to?" He asked in more detail. Did he really want to know which group she belonged too. What if she was one of the cannibals and wanted to eat him and keep his body all for herself.

"None of those," she replied breaking his train of thoughts. "I'm, what the villagers like to call, rebellious and dangerous."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm fifteen years old and drink, a lot, and do what ever the fuck I want to do with out anyone telling otherwise. Plus no one here dares to try and take the rebellious youth on anyway."

"Why not?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions. We stay in packs and work as a team, unlike everyone else here. You mess with one, you mess with them all. And we happen to be the strongest ninjas in this hell hole anyway."

"So what kinda things do you do?"

"Anything. If I want to drink, I drink. If I want to party, I party. If I want to train, I'll train. That's how it is here. You do what you want to do, when you want to do it. We don't have to listen to anyone, or do what anyone tells us. We decide what's good for us and what's not."

In a way, this place wasn't sounding half bad. He could finally do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him. He could get strong here, stronger than ever before.

"How does one become a 'rebellious and dangerous' person?" he asked her.

"You're not staying here," she replied.

"Why the fuck not," he said angrily.

"You just don't get it do you. You don't belong here. You belong in happy meadow with flowers and birds and all that shit. In order to be recognized here, you have to make a name for yourself. You want to be known as a rapist, rape someone in the open. You wanna be a cannibal, eat someone in the open. That's how people will know who you are and you can't do it. You could barely drink a shot of vodka without getting drunk. The people here are going to rip you apart, that is why I'm helping you leave this place."

"I'm not leaving, I belong here, I can feel it. They can try and kill me, but they aren't going to be successful."

"Ya, that's what they all say before they are killed."

She finally finished doing whatever the hell she was doing. She handed him the pan and the spoon.

"Eat it, then we are leaving," she said and walked away. He did what she told him to do, he ate his food. It was actually good, even though it had a strange smell to it. As if she knew he was done, she came back into the room and said "let's go."

They walked outside and he started to argue again with her that he could stay here.

"Look, I can stay here. I can survive here," he argued once more trying to convince the girl.

"You wanna stay, fine," she said angrily. Before he knew it she was screaming out "HEY EVERYONE, WE HAVE A FUCKER HERE WHO THINKS HE CAN STAY HERE AND KICK OUT ASSES."

He noticed that everyone was looking at him, glaring at him, wanting him to die in place.

"You think you're better than us shit-face," came a voice. He was a little frighten to see who the voice belonged to. It was a huge man. He was tall and somewhat fat. He was holding a wooden club with shuriken stars stuck to them. He looked like a troll.

"Well, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," he said laughing. Before he knew, the troll-man charged at him with all his might.

"Sharingan," he said as his onyx eyes became bloody red with three black dots around his pupil. His chakra hasn't fully returned, but what he had was enough to kill this man.

He was able to dodge the attack and counter it with a kick in the gut. The kick wasn't very effective, but it did slow the giant down. He did a few hand signs and blew a huge fire ball at the colossal man. Unfortunately, that didn't bring him down, that just made him angrier. The giant grabbed him by the head and was about to swing his club at him, but the foolish man made eye contact with his sharigan that his body was taken in by fear.

This was his chance to counter attack him and kill him. He didn't have any weapons of his own, so he grabbed the giant's club and swung it at him, hitting him directly on the chest. The man spit out some blood, but he was dead. He gave the troll-man another hit, this time on the back and he was down and didn't seem to be able to get up.

"Who's next?" he said with a insane angry look in his face looking for someone else to kill. That was his problem, once he started killing, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hahahaha!" He heard someone laughing. He looked around and saw it was the girl who was laughing at him.

"Who knew, maybe you can survive here," she said as she walked to him. "Listen up fuckers, he wasn't born in hell, but he sure belongs here. You have a problem with him, you have a problem with me."

She grabbed his arm and lead him through the crowd. He took a last look on the troll-man and he saw that a few cannibals were already eating the body.

She lead him to a small restaurant. Once inside, she was looking for something, someone, when she finally found her friends, she made her way towards them. There were three girls and a guy. One of the girls was smoking and she couldn't have been older than 13 years.

"Hey chicas, and dude, this is, umm…what's your name?" she asked him.

"Sasuke, Uchi-" he began but she interrupted him and went on to introducing him to her friends. "This is Sasuke and he's one of us now. You guys missed it, he kicked that fat ass troll's ass. It was hilarious."

"Hey cutie," said the girl sitting next to the guy. She pointed to him and his name was Botan. Then she pointed to the girl smoking and said her name was Nami, the girl next to her was Riku, and she was Akina.

"And I'm Nik," the girl who helped him all this time said as she sat down next to Akina. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of her, next to Riku.

"Let's celebrate," Nik said, "to Sasuke, our new member, let's see how long he will last in Tote Senke."

8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i 8 i

Review please! Tell me if you like it or not. Sorry if it's a little slow, it'll get better.


	3. 2 The 7 Deadly Sins

Chapter 2: The 7 Deadly Sins

It has been a week since Sasuke arrived to Tonte Senke. In his opinion, Tonte Senke wasn't as bad as he heard. So far all he had to do was kill someone to gain their respect…and drink. He wasn't much of a drinker before, but Nik and her gang seemed to turned him into an alcoholic. Vodka for breakfast, whisky for lunch, and his favorite, sake with tequila for dinner. Things seem to be pretty good her. Nothing wrong, life is great.

"Hey buttercup, stop daydreaming," he heard the sweet harsh voice that belonged to Nik.

"What? Did you say something?" He replied, and by the look on her face it was yes.

"Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. You may have survived here for a week, but that's only luck, you need to do what everybody has done in order to gain the respect of these fuckers."

"What do I have to do?" He said as he stood up with a smirk on his face; "kill someone again?"

"You have to go through the 7 deadly sins. Tonte Senke isn't known for being 'Hell on Earth for nothing."

"What are the seven deadly sins?" He asked, pouring a cup of coke and rum.

"Urgh! Don't you know anything? I can't believe you came here and didn't know about the 7 sins."

"Then, tell me!" He commanded as he gulped down the alcoholic soda.

"Urgh! I feel like a school teacher. The seven sins are gluttony, wrath, pride, lust, greed, envy, and sloth. You basically have to do every one of those sins."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"Wipe that smirk off your face! You were in paradise so far, the sins are extremely hard and most people that come here and try, they fail the sins, and we kill them. That's how it works."

"I said it doesn't sound too hard, so it won't be. Besides you guys can't kill me, I'll kill everyone of you before you can even lay a scratch on me."

"WOW! Showing some pride already. Well, since it's so easy for the Great Sasuke, then you won't mind starting it tomorrow."

"Not at all, I'll finish the sins before you know it," he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I bet you are," Nik said sarcastically.

NEXT DAY

Sasuke laid in his bed, which happened to be Nik's couch, fast asleep, when all of the sudden he felt something heavy on him. He opened his heavy with sleep eyes to see that Nik was seating on top of him.

"Get off me you fat cow!" He said hoping that would get her fat ass off him and he could return to him sleep.

"First of all, you are in my couch so I can sit on you cause I have no where else to sit," she said. Then she grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled his head up to the point it was so close to her face, they could kiss. "And next time you can me a fat cow, I will fuckin' kill you."

She let go of him hair and pushed him away. She got off him and walked to the kitchen. He could hear her pouring something, it was probably vodka, she loved that stuff.

"Besides you need to get up. You did say you would do the 7 deadly sins today."

"Can't I do it later?"

"No, it is now, or I'll summon everyone here to kill you. You're choice."

"Urgh, fine give me five minutes.," he said as he got up . He put his pants on and walked to the bathroom. He did his morning routine of brushing his teeth, hair, and peeing, and exited the bathroom getting his shirt on the way out.

"Ok, I'm ready!"

"Good! Follow me then." They left Nik's apartment, and went to the city. They were heading to the part where the cannibals lived.

"Why are we coming here?"

"Gluttony!"

He was totally confused by her response. He was more confused about where were the cannibals. They usually would be here eating, tearing someone apart. He looked forward and saw what looked like a stadium, but not big enough. Nik entered, and he followed.

"What's going on?" He asked Nik, but got the reply "gluttony" again.

He looked around at the stadium and it was filled with the cannibals. Did he have to kill them? Where they going to attack him? Sasuke didn't know what was going to happen. He looked at the center of the stadium and there was a dead man tied to the post. More questions filled his mind and he was confused more than ever.

Nik kept walking to the center and he followed.

"Stand right there," she commanded and he obeyed.

"My dear cannibals, we have here a little boy who thinks he is a man. He thinks he can be one of us, one of the Devils soldiers. He thinks he can live in hell and be part of it. To see if he has what it takes, he first has to do the 7 deadly sins, starting with gluttony. My fellow cannibals, see if buttercup here has what it takes to eat another human being."

What? He has to eat this man? He didn't agree to this. He thought he would fight people and kill them, that he can do. But eat fresh human flesh, that was absurd.

"Of course," Nik continued. "If he can't do it, you get to eat him ALIVE!!!"

"Nik, I didn't agree to this," he whispered towards her. She sensed the fear in him.

"The Great Sasuke is afraid? You said it would be easy, I was being nice. Now you have to eat him, or they will eat you. Bon Appetite!"

He looked at corpse, what was he going to do? _It's eat or be eaten_, he thought. He began to undress the corpse. _Why did it have to be a man?_ He had to eat the whole thing and there was nothing to wash his mouth with.

"He goes nothing," he said to himself. He felt the eyes of the hundred cannibals staring at him, and he could feel her eyes on him too. How she was loving this.

He grabbed the arm and took a huge bite of it and yanked the skin right off. He began to chew it, he thought he was going to throw up. He held it back as he swallowed the human flesh.

"Yuck!" He cried.

"What's the matter buttercup? Does it taste gross?" He heard Nik's voice. The sarcastic tone didn't help his cause at all.

"It needs seasoning that's all," he said sarcastically back at her. He knew she didn't like that response.

_Think Sasuke think. There must be a way where you can eat this corpse and not embarrass yourself._

He thought of a great plan! He began to perform hand signs and he could hear the crowd say things like "what is he doing?" "it's a corpse, it's already dead!" and other nonsense. He ignored them all and kept performing the hand signs. As he was finished, he split a great ball of fire at the corpse and everyone was wondering what he was doing. Some of the cannibals stood up, ready to feast on Sasuke's ivory flesh.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Nik asked. She was puzzled just like the rest of them.

"I like my human barbequed," was his replied. _Now I can pretend it's not human and eat it,_ he thought and he ripped out the arm. He took one bite after another, after another. First the right arm, then the left, the legs came after that; he then began to rip the skin off the chest and abdominal.

"You have to eat it all," Nik yelled at him, "that means his cock too."

Great! Things couldn't get worse. _Like I said before, eat or be eaten. _He thought as he grabbed the man's dick and raised to him mouth. _Look at the bright side, he isn't a big man,_ he thought trying to humor the situation. He shoved the small dick in his mouth and began to chew.

_Swallow! Swallow! _He commanded himself, till he finally did. As soon as he did, the crowd went wild. Screaming "O my god, I can't believe he did it," " I didn't think he had it in him," " it was probably not the first time he had to swallow a cock," and so on but he just ignored them. He had to finish this corpse; he had to eat everything, even the organs.

The chest was opened and he reached in to grab the first organ he could find. It happened to be the heart. _Shit!_ He bit the heart, and blood squirted all over his face. _Chew, now swallow. _Another bite, and another and another, till there was no heart left.

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He heard the crowd shout, but why, he wasn't finished with the body yet, he still had the head and the other organs to eat. He was going to eat the rest of this man's body, he had to, he was not going to lose.

Nik walked over to him, and said "it's over. Congratulations, you committed the sin of gluttony, six more sins to go."

"But I'm not finished with the body yet."

"What, you want to eat the rest of it?"

"You said I had to eat everything."

"Yeah, but I meant like a cannibal. Here they eat only the skin and muscles, we put the heads around the city so people know where they are and to walk away, and the organs, only the heart and brain are eatable, all the other human organs will kill us humans."

He looked puzzled but was relieved that he passed the first sin. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. What would the other sins have him do? Was he really better off here than with Orochimaru? _What the fuck are you thinking? Yes this place is better than with that creature._

"Come on, let's go celebrate and get you cleaned up," Nik said helping him up. They walked away from the stadium and back to the city . She lead him to a bar he never been in before. If was filled with a sweet aroma, it had pink and red laces everywhere. _This must be the sin for lust,_ he thought and he didn't mind. If he had to fuck a chick, he would as long as she was decent looking.

"You sit here and I'm going to get someone to help you ok. This is a guy's only place, so I'm going to leave you, buh bye," she said as she left.

As soon as Nik was gone, the most beautiful girl Sasuke had ever seen appeared. She had long blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, blue eyes, blue as the ocean, rosy cheeks, tall and slender body. She was wearing nothing but a short light pink robe. Not at all a person who belonged in Tonte Senke.

"Hello, my name is Sirene, what's yours?" she said with the sweetest voice he ever heard. She sat next to him and began to clean the blood off his face. How her skin was so smooth.

"My name is Sasuke," he said trying to act calm and cool. "Is this the sin of lust?"

"Why do you ask? Am I lustful?"

"You are by the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Am I now? That's sweet."

"So what do I have to do, fuck you?"

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "do you want to fuck me?"

He whispered back "yes."

She moved away and smiled, she had the most beautiful and sweetest smile ever.

"Too bad," came a harsh voice from the door. Before Sasuke knew he was tied up on the seat and couldn't move.

"You get to watch me fuck her," said the man. He was probably one of the rapist of the village, "this is the sin of envy."

Sirene gave him a kiss in the cheek and walked towards the table that was in front of her. She removed her robe to reveal her naked body. She had a wonderful body, toned and everything. She got on her knees and began to suck the dick of the man.

He couldn't bear to watch the sinful deed, but he couldn't turn away, it's got because he couldn't but because something wouldn't let him.

"Man, you don't know what your missing. She is so good at this," the man mocked him. "And don't try to turn away, she put a blinding hold on you, she's not known as the Siren for nothing."

Moans filled Sasuke's hears, this couldn't be happening. Make it stop.

Sirene then laid on the table on her back. The man was completely naked. He began fucking her and the room filled with her moans and screams of pleasure. He couldn't take anymore of this, he tried to turn away and escape the hold of the chains that held him in place but no use. The moans only got louder and louder.

"Oh my god, she is so tight, ohh this feels so good. You don't know what you are missing my friend," the man kept on mocking him. And Sasuke got angrier and angrier.

The moans pounded on his ears and it make his blood boil. He was furious! WRATH!!! His dark abyss eyes turned into blood red. He broke the chains that held him in place and the binding hold. He walked towards the man and broke his neck.

He heard the scream of Sirene, and with cold dark, emotionless eyes he looked at her and said "you are a whore, and the only people that would ACTUALLY fuck you are worthless scums, they are lower than garbage."

With that said he began to walk away, when Sirene said "bravo Sasuke, I didn't think you had it in you. Two sins in one blow, that's amazing."

"What the fuck are you talking about whore?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"You don't need to insult me," she said putting her robe back on. "I know I'm a whore, that's why I live here. Besides I was going to kill this man anyways. No one fucks me and lives to tell about it. What I wanted to say is, you just committed the sin of envy, which was watching, what did you say again? Ah yes, 'the most beautiful person you ever met' get fucked and the sin of wrath, which was killing him, insulting me, and breaking the bind. I'm proud of you."

"Don't ever talk to me, I don't associate with whores," he said as he left the lustful bar. Outside Nik was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"You made me watch someone get fucked. This place is fucked up."

"Duh, it's Tonte Senke. It's Hell on Earth, of course it's fucked up. But you did two sins in there, bravo. Onto the next one then."

"What's next?"

"Sloth. You get to watch someone die and do nothing."

"That sounds easy, sounds too easy."

"Well it is, since death is your specialty. There's nothing you have to worry about. And I'll be right by your side."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't miss the opportunity of watching someone die. It's my source of entertainment."

They walked in silence for awhile till they reached their destination. It the gate of Tonte Senke.

"Why are we here?" He asked but got no reply.

They walked out of the village towards the death valley that was in front the gates. There were six people there, two were laying in the floor. He looked around and there was a chair, _guess that's where I'm going to sit,_ he thought so he walked over to it and Nik followed, for once. He sat on the chair and she sat on the right of him.

"Bring them forward," Nik commanded. The four ninjas that were standing grabbed the two people on the floor and dragged them forward.

Sasuke looked in at the people in shock.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Nik asked in a sweet voice for once. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"I know these people Nik."

"Oh, you do, then this makes things more interesting. Who are they?"

" That's Kiba, I went to school with him when I was younger. And that's Kabuto, he trained me when I was under the control of Orochimaru."

"Oh, well it's your call."

"Sasuke, please think about what you're doing. You can come back with me to Kohona. Everyone will be pleased, come on, we've known each other since we were five years," Kiba begged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru isn't pleased with the decision you made, but he will forgive you if you just leave this place," this time Kabuto begged him.

Sasuke sat in silence for a few seconds and with a smirk, he leaned down a little.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Begging for your lives, you guys are pathetic." He sat straight up and yelled "TORTURE THE FUCKERS!!!"

He looked at the shocked looked of his former companions, and just laughed as they were dragged a few feet away from him.

"Good choice," Nik said.

Kiba and Kabuto had their hands and legs tied. The rapists wanted fun of them first, so they shoved two feet long dildos in them. Kiba was crying in pain, and Sasuke wasn't moved at all, and Nik was laughing away. After the rapists, the giants came and tied them to a pole and was about to break their bones with their giant mallets, when Sasuke screamed "STOP!"

Everyone look at him, Kiba and Kabuto looked at him with glee, they were saved, or at least they thought.

"I want to give the first blow on both of them," he said getting out of his seat. One of the giants gave him his mallet and Sasuke swung it away breaking Kabuto's leg. Another swing, this time at Kiba, it broke his ribs.

Sasuke handed the mallet back to the giant and said "have fun," then he returned to his seat. The giants broke all their bones besides their skulls. It was the cannibals turn. Kiba and Kabuto were still alive, in massive pain, but very much alive. The cannibals rushed over and began ripping and tearing them apart. Nik was right, this was a great source of entertainment.

"Ah it's over, I had fun did you?" Nik asked as she got up.

"Yeah I enjoyed myself," Sasuke responded.

"Good, well it's over so let's go celebrate shall we."

"That was it? I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm actually shocked, usually it takes a week to perform all the sins. You know, one sin a day, but you wanted all in one day. Greedy fellow aren't you."

"What can I say, I like to get things over with."

" That's good, come on they are having a party at the Abyss, let's go over there to celebrate."

"Sounds good," Sasuke said as he walked away and entered the gates again. He looked back to see the bodies, or what was left of it, of his former comrades.

"Do you regret it?" Nik asked.

"What?" He wasn't paying attention.

"I said do you regret coming here?" She repeated, a little annoyed.

"No, one week here has made me happier than I have ever been. I think I belong here."

"Apparently so."

They reached the club The Abyss. They entered it, the room was pitched black with laser lights everywhere and techno music boomed.

"Want to dance," Nik screamed at him but it sounded more like she was whispering.

"Sure," he replied. They walked to the dance floor. Nik turned her back to him and began to grind her ass on his crotch. Sasuke didn't realize this before, but Nik had a nice ass. It was nice and firm. His hand ran down her side, scanned her abdominal, and stopped at her hips.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears "it was only six."

"What?" She asked. For the first of the day, she was the one confused.

"I only did six sins."

"No it was seven."

Sasuke grabbed Nik and dragged her to back of the club. The reason it was called the Abyss was because it was pitch black that you could do anything and no one would know. Nik's back was on the wall and Sasuke's body covered hers.

"It was six. Eating the body was gluttony, watching Sirene get fucked was envy, killing the man was wrath, watching my former comrades die was sloth…"

"Not caring about it was pride and getting some of the action when they died was greed," she finished. "Um, guess it was only six. Well we'll do the last one tomorrow."

"Let's do it now."

"What?"

"I want to fuck you right here, right now," Sasuke whispered in Nik's ear as his hand scanned below her waist. "The last sin is lust."

"Now you have to much pride. You and I will never fuck each other, ever, if we do, it won't be at the Abyss."

"Come on Nik, I'm so horny."

" The answer is still no."

Sasuke isn't the kind of person to take no as an answer. He grabbed Nik by the hip, lifted her up, and brought her shorts down.

"I said no," Nik was trying to push Sasuke away, but nothing worked. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just a little enough so his hard member could come out. He lifted Nik up again, pined her in place and with one hand, held her up.

He then slid his cock in her and told her to wrap her legs around him. She did what he told, for once. Sasuke first thrust slowly, just to make sure this would work. After knowing that the position they were in was fine, his thrusts became stronger and faster. He could hear Nik moaning, her soft moans sounded sweet, it was like a melody to his ears.

As his thrusts got faster, her moans got louder. He stared at her lips, she had nice lips. He leaned in to his her, and to his surprise she kissed back. He kissed her again, this time he forced his tongue in her. As their tongues wrestled each other, Sasuke thrust even harder. He feel the moan Nik released. They both climaxed at the same time.

Nik said something but he couldn't hear it.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I SAID YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I'M ON THE PILL CAUSE IF I GOT PREGNANT I WOULD KILL YOU!!!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't have a condom in hand."

"Can't believe I just did that."

Sasuke smirked as he said "well, I did all 7 deadly sins, now what?"

"You are an official HellRaiser. You get to live here at Tonte Senke, but be aware if you ever leave, we'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Why would I want to leave Paradise?"

"Paradise? That's a first."


End file.
